Yugi's NotesToSelf
by x-AngelicFairy-x
Summary: Funny notes to self from Yugi. Flame and get them thrown at your story.If you hate Seto/OC then flick you and stay away from my story. *hugs her story*
1. The Beginning

Hi everyone. This idea came to me while reading "Link's Notes To Self" in the Zelda section.

Disclaimer: You put your disclaimer here, you put your disclaimer out, you put your disclaimer here and you shout it all out (to the lawyers) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Zelda. That's what it's all about. *****eats the flames she gets***** FIRE! YUM!

Yugi's notes to self 

Yugi woke up one morning to find an invitation to Kaiba's dinner party. He was quite confused about why he got this invite. So he decided to ask Kaiba when he was at the dinner. Meanwhile, he watched his Yami struggle with the hair gel.

v Hehe, Yami didn't notice that hair gel was fake. Ooh I'm not gonna tell him. Sneaky Yugi!

v Yami suspected me! Yipe! Why am I still writing this? I'm gonna get hurt…oh s-

v Hey! Dumb Yami didn't let me finish that last note. : P Silly Yami, Trix are not for old pharaohs!

v I think I saw Tea acting weird. She is saying something to Yami. I AM NOSY!

v Heh heh, good thing for my Sonic Ear! (don't own it) I heard that Yami and Tea are…are DATING! *breaks into a round of laughing so hard he wets himself* Oopsie! 

v Grandpa is gay I say I say.

v I like to rhyme.

v I farted. I think Kaiba smelt it from his mansion. He called me to tell me that when I come to put a bag over my butt. I heard crying in the back. What the hell?

v SUGAR! I ate 100,000,000,000 pounds of it. I can't move. Hey, how can I write this?

v I lost the weight from the sugar. I was hyper.

Those are all for now. Next chappie, the dinner partay!

  Love from the Arctic Wolf we know and hate.


	2. Seto Has A Girlfriend?

Finally, here it is, the next chapter of Yugi's Notes to Self. And to all the people who hate me putting myself in stories, here's to you*gives the finger* There.

 Now Set dear, do the disclaimer.

Seto: Why? I don't like doing it. Last time, you turned me into a chibi and made Mokuba play with me like a doll.

Artic: *whispers something in his ear*

Seto: I won't argue with THAT logic. Okay, ArticdoesnotownYuGiOhandneverwill, butsheownsmyheart.

On to it!

Yugi sat down in front of the Kaiba mansion. He wasn't supposed to knock so he wrote a little.

Ø Kaiba's mansion is big. I hear music. I'll peer through that window.

Ø Ooh, Kaiba has a girlfriend! Wait 'till I tell Tea!

Ø Hmm, I want to ask Yami why Mokuba left the room.

Ø I found out why. Naughty Seto! I'll never see him in a normal way again!

Ø Kaiba's girlfriend is hot. *silence* Did I just say that?

Ø Okay, time to knock. I like the knocker. It looks like a Sea Horse.[1]

Ø Seto's hair is cool. It poked me.

Ø Ooh, I see Tea.

 The party was going on. Finally, Yugi's "gang" showed up. Tea's eyes grew wide as she saw Seto dancing with the girl. 

Tea: WHY? I LOVE YOU SETO! *runs toward Seto*

The girl sighs then lifts her foot out so Tea runs into it. Then, she grabbed her and flung her into the closet.

      Girl: Now that that…THING…is gone, we can have the party. If you don't mind Set?

      Seto: Nope, s'long as we can dance.

      Everyone: PARTY START!

As the party begins and Seto and the girl, who introduced herself as Artic, walked to the closet and gave it a kick we come to a close, then zooms into the closet seeing Tea crying "WHY SETO WHY?

NOT! Sike. You want longer you got longer!

The party went on, the music getting faster and faster. Yugi got drunk on sugar. Yami went into the closet to comfort Tea. Seto and Artic were LONG gone to a room upstairs in the Kaiba mansion. Ryou was dancing on a table.(Quoting that slut Brintey Spears," I'm not that innocent..") The punch was gone and the chips demolished. Joey was pigging out on crumbs and Seto emerged from the room. 

Seto: Okay, party's over. Don't want to get my reputation down. AND *Seto glances at another room* Mokuba's waking up. So, go! And take that …THING…out of my closet. It will be washed in the morn. 

Oh,this is the end and that [1] was telling everone who didn't know that the Sea Horse was the because Kaiba Means Sea Horse. Love to all reviewers! SEE YA!

Hate to all OC haters. Hate ya!


	3. Bluie Who's Bluie?

Boy, was Tea mad! Oh, I love kicking that-

Seto: Can we PLEASE get on with this? You promised…

Okay, okay Set don't get all worked up. Remember what happened to Bluie?

Seto: YOU SAID THE WORD!

Everyone: BLUIE! BLUIE!

Seto: What did you do with Bluie?

He's right here. *pulls out a slightly battered BEWD plushie*

Seto: YAY! *hugs it*

Now today, we will be canceling the Yugi's Notes-To-Self episode.

Audience: BOO! YOU SUCK!

 Heh heh…I know…. now we will replace it with a Christmas special.

Audience: Never mind…YAY! WHOO!!!!!

Better.

Focus on a place high above the world.

Now focus on a mansion in Domino City.

STOP!

We find ourselves here on a wonderful occasion, Christmas, where the Kaiba mansion is in a party, another party, which is livelier than the other party. But, let's save that for later. Let's go to the mind of a child. Let's- *Seto's briefcase falls on the persons head* 

Seto: *jumps from the ceiling*1) You were paid to film the party. 2) Only two people can go near my brother.

 Now, to the party. Artic, who we met last chapter, was hanging around the doorway Seto had just went through. But, Tea was close behind.

Seto had just walked through the doorway and Tea jumped beside him.

Tea: YES! YES! WE ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE!!!

Tea lunged at Seto then felt pain. Artic had pushed her out of the way.

Artic: I don't give a shit about tradition. Bitch, leave him the hell alone.

Seto: You are SO lucky Mokuba is asleep…

Artic: ^__^ I know. Now, about that mistletoe….

Seto: *looks up* Oh yes, I believe that was Mokuba.

Artic: Can't blame him. We did get in a little fight that one day…

Seto and Artic look up one more time and kiss.

Now, as for Tea she lay on the ground. When the call that wine had been delivered went through to Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Pegasus, she was trampled. Seto went over as well while Artic decided to jump on the body of Tea some more.

*After awhile, the people drinking began to get drunk*

Pegasus: Whee! I believe I can fly! *jumps the window*

Everyone: CELEBRATE!!

Seto: I love little chickens Artic!

Artic: Um, you need bed rest. And I need to sleep. But these people are not to be left alone. I KNOW! The closet. *drags Seto to the closet to get some sleep* 

Yami: Sneaky Yami. I will watch Tea be unconscious!

Yugi: And I will...um…go to Joey's house?

Joey: My sister?

Yugi: Serenity.

Yami: Sneaky Yami! I will look in the closet. *Yami gets up and looks through the keyhole and sees a mistletoe-covered closet and hears "Can't Fight The Moonlight"* Coolies! ^__^ Seto saw me. Um…shit. RUN AWAY!

Yami scares everyone away and drags Tea out. Soon after Mokuba comes out holding a BEWD blankie.

Mokuba: Big Brother? Artic? *Checks the bathroom, bedroom kitchen and in Seto's private computer room* Hello?

And that is the end my friends, the end of the story that is, not the end of Seto Kaiba and Artic Waters. NOW WHERES THE CASH?

Seto: Fine. *hands over a 100* Go buy a life.


End file.
